Don't heal me
by Itsmecoon
Summary: This was a birthday requested story for a friend. Eragon wanted to heal Roran and Roran said no because Eragon was too weak. He warned him not to, but he did anyway so Roran gave him a hiding. Will contain CP of Eragon by his big brother. (I've never read the books just watched the movie to write the story.)


Eragon and Roran sat near the campfire talking. They were on the hillside above Helgrind. Katrina, Roran's betrothed, had been captured and they were trying to free her. But nothing could be done at night, So they sat by the fire and talked endlessly. Roran tried to do some magic without any luck.

Eragon told him that learning defense was more important than magic. So he tried to teach his cousin to shield his mind from attack so nobody could learn the secrets his mind held about the Varden. Eragon started out full force thinking he would get in easily but was surprised when he was blocked by thoughts of Katrina. He really loved her.

Unfortunately for Roran, he shifted positions and the creaking of the floor scattered his thoughts, then Eragon crashed into the wall he'd built and shattered it and as much as he struggled to get control back, it was lost to him. Eragon immobilized him before he could regain control.

"You know what to do, you just need to be able to stay focused in battle. The elves taught me to recite a riddle or something repetitive that you don't have to think about."

"I'll practice." Roran said.

They continued to talk about the loves of their lives, Katrina and Arya. During their conversation Eragon told Roran that Arya wasn't interested in him and he let it slip that he was immortal. He explained that he wasn't invincible but as long as he isn't stabbed or anything like that he'll never die.

They continued talking about who Eragon could marry and decided on an elf being the only suitable candidate as his features were altered.

"Cheer up!" Roran yelled, "You might not have to worry about that too long. The soldiers may kill us at any moment. A wise man would be in town drinking and enjoying life while he could."

"I know what Father would have said about that!"

"And he'd give us a good hiding to boot!"

They shared a laugh followed by awkward silence.

"_You should sleep."_ Saphira said to them both. It's late and we must get up early in the morning."

They agreed. Eragon even said he wished he could have more time to rest, his energy was drained from the fighting, his body ached, and he was covered in bruises. He showed Roran a bruise on his forearm where a shield smashed into it.

Roran laughed and said,

"Ha, you call that a bruise? I got a bigger one when I stubbed my toe this morning."

They proceeded to remove various bits of clothing and show each other their cuts and bruises. Eragon was shocked to see the injury to his cousin's arm. He yelled at him a told him he should have shown him that earlier. He had very limited mobility in that arm. How was he to fight and live if he didn't have full use of his limbs?

He had a conversation with Saphira about healing his cousin. She agreed that it was something he needed to do because he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he died because of his wound and he did nothing to save him.

"Come here," He told Roran, I can heal you."

"You can do that?"

"Yes, I wouldn't have told you I could if I couldn't."

Roran was excited to think he could be whole again but then he wondered at what cost.

"Wait. What will healing me do to you?"

"Drain more energy away from Saphira and I."

"No, we can do it when you're better. I won't let you heal me now. You already said you were too weak to battle as it is."

"I need to heal you while I can. I won't lose you because of your injury when I can fix it."

"I won't lose you because you wasted your energy on healing me instead of strengthening yourself for battle. The answer is no."

"I'm not kidding. I'm going to heal you. You can't protect yourself or me and Saphira if you're wounded."

"I'm still older than you. I swear to you, if you heal me, I'll give you a hiding worse than Father ever did with my newly healed arm."

"Threaten me all you like. I'm going to heal you. If it's by force or not is up to you."

"I'm going to say this one time and one time only. If you waste your energy healing me, I'll give you a hiding. That being said, I won't try and stop you because it would waste more of your energy. "

"Make up your mind!"

"I did. I say no but if you do, I'll spank ya."

"I'm doing it."

Eragon walked over to his cousin, placed his right hand over the red scar while extending his consciousness to the trees, plants and animals around him. He started chanting in an ancient tongue. The scar on his hand emitted white hot light as he healed his cousin. The injuries were so intense that is took a lot of magic to do. Roran threw his head back, bared his teeth in a soundless howl as the muscles that healed wrong pulled loose, jumped, and reattached properly.

Then it was over. While Roran was str4etching and trying out his repaired arm, Eragon put his head in his hand and wiped away the tears that ran down his face, knowing that two birds and a snake lost their lives for that magic. He was about to be sick to his stomach when Roran yelled,

"Good as ever, maybe even better. Thank you."

"You're welcome, may I have some bread from your saddle bag."

"We just ate."

"I know but that took a lot of energy." He lied.

He was hoping that it would settle his upset stomach. He couldn't stop thinking about the loss of life he caused. He couldn't stop dwelling on it when Roran caught him off guard. He found himself face down over Roran's lap.

"What are you doing?"

"Giving you the hiding I promised you."

With that answer, Eragon felt a breeze as his backside was bared and Roran started in with hard and fast swats that took his breath away. He could have stopped it if he wanted to. In fact he almost did until he heard Saphira say,

"_Think of this as punishment for all of the lives that were lost and will be lost in battle."_

He stopped thinking about the birds and snake and started concentrating on the ever increasing fire Roran was igniting on his backside. He lost count at fifty. 'He wasn't kidding, Father never gave me a hiding so severe.' he thought trying to get away from the punishing hand.

"Roran, stop." He tried.

"Sorry, you may be a dragon rider but you're still my little brother and I didn't want to be healed at the expense of your health. I warned you now you have to pay the consequences."

"AHHHHH."

"_Stop fighting him Eragon." Saphira pleaded._

Eragon did as she suggested and gave in to and accepted his punishment. He broke down and sobbed which felt good. He finally allowed himself to grieve for the loss of the not only his friends but the animals that were sacrificed to do the magic he must do.

When Roran heard him break down an sob, he instantly fixed his brother's clothes and rubbed his back. Roran could tell that he was letting go of the pain and anger he'd been bottling up since their Father's murder. He didn't say anything. He let him cry it out.

Eragon pushed himself up, got to his feet and rubbed his aching backside.

His voice was a bit shaky but he said,

"I guess the arm's working right now."

"You bet. Thanks."

"Anytime brother."

They exchanged a brief hug and decided to settle down to sleep. They were all exhausted.

"_Time for bed." _Saphira announced.

"I agree, Night Eragon. No healing."

"What?"

"You aren't allowed to heal your aching backside."

"I won't. I'm too knackered to move." Eragon laughed. "Goodnight brother."

"Night."

The End


End file.
